Jacksepticeye
* Jacksepticeye ''' (born 7 February 1990) is an Irish YouTuber who does videos on video games and occasionally vlogs. He is ''the'' "most energetic video game commentator on youtube". He currently has over 2 Million''' subscribers, 555,297,441+ views, and 1000+ videos. His real name is Sean McLoughlin and he is from Ireland. '''''Jack is the last remaining Bossitronio from the planet Bossitron. He does many series, which are mostly on video games like ''Happy Wheels ''or "''Kerbal ssspace prograam". ''One of the two non video game series he does is reading comments, where he responds to people's comments on YouTube and twitter. He calls himself and his fans bosses, but allways refers to himself as the superior boss. He does '''NOT '''have a name for his fanbase because he recognizes his fans as individuals, not one. He and his fans are a very happy community where everyone can enjoy his videos. Community There are several games and forums for jacksepticeye. Jacksepticeye Game Jacksepticeye's 1 Million Subscriber Youtube Party Massacre Jacksepticeye fan forum Quotes " * High Five* Top of the morning to you laddies, my name is Jacksepticeye and welcome to _______! "( Intro) "Hello! All you beautiful out there,my name is Jacksepticeye." (Old intro) Hey hey guys,what is going on? I am back for another___________. (First intro) Any form of criticism. (Directed at Billy) "Speeeeeed is keeeey!" (In Happy Wheels, Turbo Dismount and Skate 3 and pretty much every game where speed is related) "OH HI EUNICE!!!...... I LOVE YOU" (In Bully) "GO BILLY GO!!!" (When he does a bottle run.) It'/Is too far. (When he fails at a spikefall) NOTHING STOPS....THE SQUATCH!!!!" (In turbo dismount.) OOOOOWWWWW PINK LIGHTNING (In turbo dismount.) "YOLO BITCHES!" (When he does something reckless) Blasphemy, of the highest order! (When he makes a mistake.) "LIKE A BOSS!" (when he gets a difficult thing done) "Thread the needle!" (When he attempts something that requires precision) "Spikefall Steve!" (When he is doing a spikefall with Segway Steve) "LOOK AWAY CHILDREN!!!" (When he sees something that is inappropriate for Kids) "GOOO JACKY BOY!!" Flips for days! (When Jack sees a character doing flips) Wheel chair Willy! FUCKA YOU, GAME! (there is more fucks) "I DON'T WANT YOUR COOKIES" (Whenever there is a creepy girl in a game) "FUCK HER RIGHT IN THE PUSSY" And a Hop, and a skip, and a way we go! (in Happy wheels) "FUCK IT!" (When he fails at something) "Look at this sexy beast!" (Usually in Kerbel Space Program, when he creates something he labels as beautiful/majestic) "Hey Maa!!....Ma! (points finger to screen)_______! This is awesome! (when he sees/does something crazy going in game) "SCREW YOU BILLY! (At random times when Billy is seen). "MY NIPPLES ARE TWISTY FRESH!" (when he is excited about something) "Well that does it for this episode of ______! If you liked it, punch that like button in the face, LIKE A BOSS! and hi-fives all around (does two hi-fives in the air/does hi-five sounds), thank you guys and I will see all you dudes, IN THE NEXT VIDEO!" (Outro) YOU KILLED EUNICE! (to Algernon in Bully) Easy gentle Stevie nipple twisty freshness BOSS! Hey B'etty. (Happy Wheels 61 2:02) "OH I JUST GOT AN ERECTION!" (When he sees something blow up) "BALLS? I LOVE BALLS!" "Oh god,Oh jeez,wooooo" Games Jacksepticeye has played or is playing DThese game are included, but not limited to: *AaAaAA!!! For the Awesome *Among The Sleep * Assassin's Creed 4 * Autocraft *Battlefield Hardline *Bloody Good Time *Boson X * Bully Scholarship Edition *Burnout Paradise *Beam.NG Drive * Cleverbot Evie *Cyberspace (Oculus Rift) *Critical Mass *Don't whack your teacher *Douchebag Workout *Dead Rising 3 * Destroy the Porn *Electronic Super Joy. *Farming Simulator *Five Nights at Freddy's * Five Night's at Freddy's 2 * Far Cry 3 * Far Cry 4 *Garry's Mod *Give up *Goat Simulator * Goat MMO Simulator *Goofball Goals * Grand Theft Auto 5 * Grand Theft Auto 5 (Next Gen) * Guns of Icarus * Grass Simulator *Hobo * Hobo Prison Brawl * Happy Wheels *Hard Time *inFAMOUS Second Son *inFAMOUS First Light * I Am Bread *Jacksepticeye Game * Jacksepticeye 1 Million Subscriber Youtube Party Massacre *Kill the Bad Guy *Kerbal Space Program *Little Big Planet 3 * Mark of The Ninja *Minecraft * Mirror's Edge *Next Car Game *No Time to Explain * Octodad * Octodad Shorts * Outlast * Outlast: Whistleblower *Plants vs Zombies: Garden Warfare *Prop Hunt *Prison Architect *Prototype 2 *Road Redemption *Senza Peso: A mini Opera *Skate 3 *Sniper Elite *South Park The Stick of Truth *South Park VR (Oculus Rift) *Spintires *Spore *Sumotori Dreams *Surgeon Simulator 2013 *Super Amazing Wagon Adventure *The Binding of Isaac * The Binding of Isaac Rebirth *The Very Organized Thief *The Walking Dead *The Wolf Among Us *Theme Park (Oculus Rift) *They Breathe *Turbo Dismount * The Forest Co-Op and Single Player. * The Hunter *The Impossible Game *The Marvellous Miss Take * The Sims 4 *Unturned *VVVVVV *Watch_Dogs *Whack your Boss *Whack your Computer *Whack your Ex *Whack the Theif *Windlands * Unfair Platformer * Shovel Knight * Depth (Diver's vs. Sharks) * Team Fortress 2 * Deputy Dangle * Trials Fusion * Jeff the Killer * Pain * Broforce * Little Inferno * Akinator * Unfair Mario * Crashtastic * Overgrowth * Cookie Clicker * Facade Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTuber Category:Irish YouTubers